


Tonight, I'll Be Yours.

by ladybuginette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir is Like a Disney Princess, Arranged Marriage, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bananas, But also, Crack, Flowers, Fluff and Crack, Forced Marriage, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Other, The Author Regrets Everything, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, dont take this seriously, maybe do, no beta we die like banana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybuginette/pseuds/ladybuginette
Summary: Adrien Agreste was finally getting married. He's always dreamed of his big day, the day he'd kiss the partner he loved and announce his undying love to them.The day was finally here, but Adrien was marrying a complete stranger. A stranger that made Adrien believe in  love at  first sight.--In which Adrien and Banana are getting married as they should.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 19





	Tonight, I'll Be Yours.

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> this is crack  
> i wrote this so quickly i dont remember what i put here.  
> but enjoy <3  
> and leave me comments because i finally wrote crack (i think )

Adrien looked at himself in the mirror, he looked as gorgeous as ever. His reflection stared back at him as he was dressed in a white, princess-like dress. 

The gown was beautiful, breath-taking even. It complimented Adrien’s figure perfectly with it’s sweetheart neckline, huge skirt, and long tiara. It was designed just for him, to hug his curves and portray him as the perfect princess he was. 

The decoration of the wedding was magnificent, flowers were hung up everywhere and candle lanterns brightened up the whole chapel. The atmosphere was flawless, as if it’s been taken from a dream. 

A dream that Adrien had always longed for. 

A dream that, recently, was crushed and crumbled by his father’s stubborn decisions and careless behavior. 

Adrien wiped the tears off his face and sniffed, he should be stronger than this. He  _ needed _ to.

He held onto the red bouquet of roses that was gifted to him by his very  _ good friend _ , Chat Noir. He hugged it tightly, taking in its delicious scent and intense color. It was the only thing that gave him hope on a day like this. 

The day he’d always fantasized about before he went to bed, the day where he’d get married to a man he loved, a man he actually knew. 

But today, instead of getting married to a person he was supposed to be in love with, Adrien was getting married to a  _ stranger. _

A complete stranger. 

His father arranged all of this, he set him up with one of the most successful men in the industry, another great fashion designer like Gabriel. 

He was known for his unique pieces and bold risks that rocked the industry, he was taking the world by storm and breaking fashion world records with every day that passed. 

Gabriel Agreste couldn’t help but play his little tricks on both his son, and the groom, and convince them to get together.  _ Gabriel  _ was collapsing, the sales were decreasing more and more with time and the company just needed Adrien’s help, Adrien’s _ sacrifice _ . His father’s legacy was in Adrien’s hands. 

So Adrien didn’t have the choice but to agree. 

Other than the man’s accomplishments, Adrien only knew his name. It was Mr.Banana. He couldn't deny it, it was a strange name. Adrien was curious to know more, to discover things he didn't know about his soon-to-be husband. What he looked like? And what did he do in his free time? And whether he was a good person or not. 

  
  


Adrien felt his father’s presence next to him, his eyes fluttered open as his lashes were wet with welling tears. 

Gabriel’s hand touched his shoulder. “He’s a great man, son. You won’t regret this.” 

Adrien nodded emotionlessly, feeling everything and nothing at the same time. “Are you sure this is the best choice, Father? The _ only _ choice?” 

The designer smiled, “This is the best choice, Adrien. Banana is one of the most talented and unique people I know. I can see it, he’s the one for you.” 

The model’s teeth clenched as did his fists around the flowers. His father had always assumed what was better for him. Adrien never had a voice in anything. He was agreeing to this to save his father! 

“You’re going to listen to my advice and walk down the aisle with me, he’s waiting now.” 

Adrien sighed, there wasn’t much left. He had already said yes and promised everyone to do it. He was going to marry the man he’s never met, even if he wasn’t sure about it. 

Because Adrien believed in miracles, he believed that sometimes things happen for a reason. And if the company was losing money, it might be a sign to push him to marry this man. 

With a straightened posture, and a determined look, Adrien took his father’s arm in his and walked towards the door. 

  
  
  


With each step he took, Adrien could feel his heart hammering in his chest. The space was silent and he could listen to every sound his high heel made as he continued to walk down the aisle. 

His head was low, not looking up in fear of seeing his future husband. 

He didn’t want to be disappointed, he didn’t want to see someone he wouldn't imagine life with. 

Or even worse, he was scared that the man would be as gorgeous as the moon. He feared he'd be taken away by a handsome face and admit that his father was right. 

The moment Adrien lifted his head up, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest, because right there, right then, he was locking eyes with the most miraculously beautiful man he’s ever seen in his whole life. 

There he was, Mr.Banana, elegant and smooth as ever in a black suit that hugged his sinfully attractive body  _ just right.  _

He had a smile on, a smile that made Adrien’s mind cut short and he almost forgot his own name. 

The man standing next to him, as yellow as the sun, had a heart-warming gaze. He looked at Adrien like he was the sky and its stars and the whole universe even. 

Adrien felt like he could cry. Cry from happiness. He was almost sure that his father picked the wrong guy for him. But when he looked at Mr. Banana, the way he felt his arms tingle and brain freeze, he knew that Gabriel was right. 

The connection was there, a chemistry between them so strong that Adrien was convinced he was experiencing what people called ‘Love at first sight.’ Mr. banana could feel it too, Adrien noticed, by the way there was a slight blush on his gorgeous, freckled, yellowish, face. 

He gently descended down the stairs and he took Adrien’s arm’s in his. 

“Hey,” he said. 

And his voice sounded like a sweet nectar, like honey, warm like a summer breeze and Adrien was freezing. 

The bride only nodded because really, his throat felt too tight from happiness for him to answer properly. 

It all went by too fast, Adrien was too in awe to remember what happened. But in what it felt like seconds, Mr. Banana was reciting his vow. And boy how Adrien was moved by his words. 

His words would make shakes _ pear _ e give up on writing. 

Mr. Banana started, looking deeply into Adrien’s eyes and watching him carefully as he said every syllable.

“In a field or a kitchen, for harder days and riper days, whether peeled or unpeeled, i’ll love you and cherish you, till death do us apart.” 

And just like that, the priest finally,  _ finally _ , announced them husband and husband. 

“You may kiss the groom.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Join a server dedicated to the fandom's number one ship, Adrichat! [Here](https://discord.gg/xegRJ5Pu) , The ship between Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir ! 
> 
> Discuss fanwork ideas, headcanons, and share fanworks related to Adrichat. We have monthly events, such as exchanges, prompts weeks, that cater specifically to Adrichat. 
> 
> Everyone is welcome to join, make new friends, share Adrichat's glory, laugh, and have fun! 
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
